


But Do You Want Me To?

by violetparr



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Heather Chandler is a lovely bitch, In Public, NSFW, Swearing, Teasing, Veronica is whipped, Veronica's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetparr/pseuds/violetparr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Heather hates whatever geeky movie Veronica chose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Do You Want Me To?

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Veronica and Heather are dating and they go to a movie theatre, and since Chandler hates the movie Veronica picks out, she has other activities in mind.

"Ugh, why _that_ one?"

"You said it was my turn to pick, and this is the one that I choose."

"Jesus, I guess I was just hoping that you'd have better taste than that, Veronica." my girlfriend says, rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest in a childish manner.

"How about I let you pick the next two times we go to the movies?" I say, feeling like I'm trying to reason with a six-year-old.

"Whatever, let's just get seats and get this over with." Heather huffs.

I sigh. Even after nine months of being Heather's girlfriend, I still have to put up with the attitude that comes along with Heather Chandler the queen not getting what she wants.

After I get myself a soda from the concession stand, and after Heather refuses to let me buy her anything-"for _caloric_ reasons, Veronica. Why do you think I look so good naked?"-we take seats at the back row of the theatre per Heather's request (demand?).

Halfway through the previews, Heather cuddles up next to me, grabbing my arm and putting a light hand on my knee, and I sigh contentedly, finally relaxing and starting to enjoy a night out with my girlfriend.

_Until_.

I honestly don't really feel Heather's hand moving up my leg until she gently squeezes a little farther up than mid-thigh. I give her a warning glance and nothing else, hoping she'll leave it at that.

But of course, she fucking doesn't. Before I know it, her hand has moved over to the top of the inside of my thigh, underneath my skirt, stroking the warm flesh hidden by the thin, navy material. And since that's not enough, I also feel a hot pair of lips press against my neck, right below my ear.

With blood rushing to the lower part of my body, I look over at Heather and sigh. "Really? Now?" I whisper, trying not to make it sound like begging. God knows I do enough of that in Heather's bedroom...and pretty much everywhere else.

"Veronica, do you really care about that stupid movie?" Heather purrs in my ear, her lips grazing my earlobe, and her hand- _God_ \- moving further up still, ghosting over the top of my panties. Why tonight, of all nights, did I choose to wear lingerie?

"Well, um...kinda." comes my stupid reply.

"More than me?"

She slides her arm out from under mine and reaches beneath my blazer, coping a feel through my blouse. Damn, I almost wish there was no blouse under there- _no. No you don't. You're here to watch a movie._

But when she leans across my seat and plants a teasingly light kiss on my mouth, her breath hot on my slightly parted lips and her red lipstick smudged and her grin absolutely devilish- fuck, Heather. I look away from her, at the screen, but the edges of my vision are white hot because of the burning ache in my stomach-

"We're not in your car, we're in a movie theatre." I plead. "We could get in trouble- oh, _fuck_ , Heather- please stop-"

At this point, I'm so hot under my clothes that there's little stopping me from making Heather come with me to the bathroom so I can get some relief that's not completely taboo- but I know that even if I did, Heather would just refuse me for the sole sake of seeing me frustrated.

"But do you _really_ want me to?"

Heather delicately dips her fingers beneath my panties, hesitating- so fucking cruelly- over the folds of my snatch that I have to bite down on my lower lip for fear of a moan. "I'll stop right now, if you really want me to, Veronica. Do you want me to stop?" She looks right into my eyes and I can't lie.

" _God_ , no."

Heather smirks before giving me another gentle kiss and pushing her fingers into my heat, making my thigh jerk and eliciting a breathless gasp. What a bitch.

"I didn't think so."

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's important to say I'm always open to prompts and all that. Thank you for reading!


End file.
